


The Taste of Bananas

by Julibellule



Series: Rose's Drabbles [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bananas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibellule/pseuds/Julibellule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek in Tentoo's head.. in a strategic point in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of Bananas

There's nothing like the taste of bananas in the morning. I always knew that. There's nothing like the taste of Rose in the middle of the night. That, I've just discovered. And the taste of Rose and bananas at the dawn of day is just delightful.

She was one of those women who had all six types of copulins and mixed with the taste of isoamyl acetate of the banana, which is also used as an aggregation pheromone, I was rendered to a quite submissive half-Timelord. And I enjoyed the experience. Discovering Rose Tyler's secret tastes, and smells, and whimpers, and little spots that made her shiver was exquisite.

Will every new step in our relationship be this exhilarating?


End file.
